


Cut Above the Rest

by RGBStar



Series: Modern Day Crimson [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGBStar/pseuds/RGBStar
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Modern Day Crimson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635466
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Cut Above the Rest

Vjcjnbbbbbbbbvgb


End file.
